brainpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Georgia O'Keeffe (BrainPOP Jr)/Transcript
Transcript Movie title reads, "Georgia O'Keeffe, with Annie and Moby." A young girl, Annie, sees her robot friend, Moby, painting at an easel. ANNIE: What are you painting, Moby? MOBY: Beep. Moby shows Annie his painting of a purple flower. ANNIE: Cool! This reminds me of a painting by Georgia O'Keeffe. MOBY: Beep. Beep? Who was Georgia O'Keeffe? ANNIE: Who was Georgia O'Keeffe? Annie's notebook reads: Who was Georgia O'Keeffe? ANNIE: Georgia O'Keeffe was born near Sun Prairie, Wisconsin, in 1887. An image shows Sun Prairie, Wisconsin, on a map of the United States. ANNIE: As she was growing up, Georgia took art classes. An image shows Georgia O'Keeffe painting a small picture using the colors in her paint box. ANNIE: Later, she went to art school and studied painting. An image shows O'Keeffe painting at an easel in class. ANNIE: In school, she learned to paint things as they look in real life. An image shows O'Keeffe's painting of flowers in a teapot – “Teapot and Flowers.” Next to her on the table are the teapot and flowers she used as her model. ANNIE: But, she got frustrated. She thought she couldn't communicate her feelings through that style of painting. An image shows O'Keeffe looking frustrated in her art class. ANNIE: She wanted to paint how she felt, not what she saw. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: Then she met a teacher who encouraged artists to express their ideas. O'Keeffe began to experiment with lines and colors to communicate her feelings. An image shows different curved lines, some thicker than others, painted in different colors. ANNIE: She also explored shading. MOBY: Beep? Moby draws lines on his flowers using the method O'Keeffe used. ANNIE: Shading is when you add shadows or darken areas of a picture to make parts look closer or farther away. Text reads, shading: when you add shadows or darken areas of a picture to make parts look closer or farther away. The letters in the word “shading” are shaded when shadows are added to them. ANNIE: You can draw a simple shape, and then use shading to change how it looks. Now this circle looks like a ball. Annie draws a circle, and then uses shading to give it depth. Now the circle looks like a ball. What did Georgia O'Keeffe paint? ANNIE: What did Georgia O'Keeffe paint? Annie's notebook reads: What did Georgia O'Keeffe paint? ANNIE: O'Keefe was inspired by things from nature, especially flowers. An image shows O'Keeffe smelling purple flowers. ANNIE: She painted large close-ups of flowers. An image shows an O'Keefe painting of close-ups of flowers – “Black Iris.” ANNIE: She wanted to show them in a different way and show what they look like on the inside. An animation shows O'Keeffe looking inside a flower. An image shows her painting of the flower’s inside – “Pink Tulip.” ANNIE: You can hardly tell that some of the paintings are flowers. An animation shows O'Keeffe painting the inside of a different flower. The painting is “Red Canna.” ANNIE: She focused on specific parts to make them seem new and different. O'Keeffe looked at things from different spots and explored different points of view. Moby takes photos of Annie's dog in his doghouse from different angles. ANNIE: This painting shows a tree from the bottom looking up. An image shows the painting "The Lawrence Tree". Annie and Moby sit at the bottom of a tree looking up. ANNIE: This painting shows the sky looking down from above the clouds. An image shows the view of Earth from above the clouds. The painting is “Above the Clouds.” MOBY: Beep! Moby is seen skydiving and looking down. ANNIE: She wanted to help us see something common in a different way. An image shows Annie and Moby on a city street. Moby points up at a building. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: O'Keeffe got ideas for her paintings from the land around her. Buildings in New York City inspired many of her works. Side by side images show an O'Keeffe painting and the building that inspired it. The building is the American Radiator Building and the painting is “Radiator Building.” ANNIE: When she spent time in New Mexico, she created landscape paintings. An image shows O'Keeffe painting a landscape. ANNIE: She used different colors to show how she felt about the land. An image shows an O'Keeffe landscape painting. The mountains range in height from shortest to tallest, and they are painted shades of brown, green, and blue. The painting is “Black Mesa, New Mexico.” ANNIE: This painting is called From the Lake. It doesn't look like a real lake, but you get the feeling of a lake. The curved lines are like waves and there are different shades of blue. An image shows the painting "From the Lake". ANNIE: Sometimes shapes around her inspired her paintings. Annie is in a classroom surrounded by different shapes and colors. ANNIE: This painting is called Patio Door with Green Leaf. It doesn't look like a real door, but the shape reminds you of one. An image shows a painting of a south-western door shadowed against sunshine. The painting is "Patio Door with Green Leaf". ANNIE: I love looking at O'Keeffe's paintings because they communicate a combination of different moods. Annie opens up a book of O'Keeffe's paintings. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: In this painting, she combines an animal skull with flowers. An image shows the painting of an animal skull with white flowers in its mouth. The painting is “Cow's Skull with Calico Roses.” ANNIE: What moods do you think this work communicates? MOBY: Beep. Beep. Beep. Moby can't figure out an answer to Annie's question. ANNIE: In this painting, the skull can remind us of death, but the bright blue makes the painting happy and not scary or sad. An image shows the painting of a white animal skull on a bright blue cloth. The painting is “The Horse’s Skull on Blue.” ANNIE: When you create an artwork, think about what feelings or ideas you want to share. Moby is creating his painting as Annie speaks. ANNIE: Think about what to put in your work and explore colors and shapes. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I can't wait to see your finished painting. Ah-ah-ah-CHOOOO! Annie sneezes on a plant, and leaves, flowers, and dirt fly onto Moby's painting. ANNIE: Uh, sorry about that, Moby. Moby frowns and crosses his arms. MOBY: Beep! Category:BrainPOP Jr Transcripts